Black Jack
by Imaginarivalued
Summary: Star&Robin. Starfire has discovered the joys of gambling, and has gotten the entire team to play. Little did anyone expect though, is that how gambling can open up new things. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, and neither will I ever do. But I wish I did. Blah.

**_Black Jack_**

Raven walked out of her room and down the hall, taking her leisurely time. It was a normal and peaceful day so far. There had been no crimes, no spontaneous event such as Starfire returning to Tamaran to get married, no Beast Boy antics, and no loud video gaming. She cherished days like this.

When she walked into the 'living room', she also walked into something she didn't expect. There was some noise coming from the huge room, and she had half expected to see Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games or watching a movie of some sorts, as it was about time that they did. Instead she saw Starfire, the Tamaranian princess, very posed and focused on watching a documentary.

This was by means nowhere abnormal, as Starfire discovered watching such documentaries could help her understand Earth customs a lot. She then generally asked any available Titans around for more details and insight about the subject she watched on TV.

_Though it's probably just Robin._ The goth thought, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Before Raven left Starfire to brew her herbal tea for this afternoon, she decided to ask the whereabouts of the male component of the Teen Titans.

"Hey, Starfire. Do you know where the boys went? I haven't seen them almost all day."

Without diverting her attention from the television, the alien princess replied. "From what I understand, Cyborg and Beast Boy have ventured into the, 'Downtown', in hopes of exacting vengeance against someone who has claimed victory over them in an 'arcane' of games."

"It's 'arcade' Starfire, and what about Robin?"

Without missing a beat, she answered. "He said he had business to attend to, and has left with the R-cycle."

Raven then disregarded Starfire and went on with her original plan. Waiting for the water to boil took a little time, so she read the book she brought with her, not caring what Starfire was watching.

Once her desired herbal tea was prepared, Raven decided to remain in the kitchen to read and enjoy her tea, since she knew Starfire would have to ask her about the documentary once she was done watching. It would spare the trouble for Starfire to look for her and also save Raven time being bothered.

As if on cue, the television was turned off and Starfire flew right in front of Raven's book shielded face.

"Friend Raven, I have just finished another one of your earth films and I wish to understand more!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly.

Raven sighed, but decided to get this over with as soon as possible.

"What did you watch?" She asked uninterested.

"It was about a game of making wagers and trading currency!"

'Wagers and trading?' Quirked eyebrow.

"Ummm Starfire?" Confused eyes.

"Yes?" Radiant smile.

_(Aaaaaahhh the sun! Dracula can't stand the sun!!! Oooohhhh, woe is me!!!! )_

"It sounds like you were talking about gambling."

"Gambling? There was no mention of the word gambling. I have heard the usage of 'black jack' often though."

"Starfire, black jack is a form of gambling."

"What is 'gambling'?"

_Robin! Come back!!!_

* * *

"We sure showed them!" said Cyborg, the gentle metallic bruiser of the Titans.

"Oh yeah! High five, dude!" cried Beast Boy, the changeling.

"Nobody messes with the Teen Titans in Tekken, dawg!"

The two teens boisterously walked into the tower from the garage, the T-car carefully packed and tucked away. Beast Boy face faulted when Cyborg actually kissed his car good night.

_(Daddy's got to go now. But I'll be back first thing tomorrow. What's that? Oh, all right. You like it when daddy rubs it this way, huh? You likey the nasty, huh? Aaaahh daddy loves you so much! )_

Once the pair walked into the living room, they were confronted by Starfire's enthusiastic smile. They jumped back a bit, startled by the unexpected appearance of the Tamaranian girl.

"Friends! You have returned! Tell me, how was your day?" She was obviously bursting to tell them something.

After composing himself, Beast Boy responded. "It was pretty cool! We finally showed that kid who's the bomb!"

Cyborg smiled again. "Yeah, it was awesome...hey, what's up with the poker cards, Star?"

"Raven is teaching me how to 'gamble'! We are currently playing the game of jack that is black!" Exclaimed the girl, who was delighted that the activity was taken notice.

"Isn't gambling.... kinda, I don't know.......bad?" asked the Beast Boy confused.

_(Al Capone stood on top of a tower, laughing maniacally and holding a rapid machinegun. "Wahahahaha!!! Fall before me mortals!!!" The civilians ran screaming and taking refuge. "Run! The age of gambling has come!!!" Everyone dodged the rapid fire of chips. )_

"I understand that the intentions behind these games are ..... not pure, and also detrimental to one's financial status. But the thrill is so enjoyable! And if we were to avoid wagering currency, we can avoid the unwanted complication of debts and mafia threats!"

"Uuuuhhh...... I guess so." Said Cyborg awkwardly.

"Come then friends! We must join and have a jovial night of card playing and togetherness!" That said, Starfire returned to where Raven was, who also holding several cards.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy decided it was probably good to get away from video games for awhile, so just shrugged and joined the girls in games of poker. They just played for fun, since they didn't really have anything to bet on. It wasn't long before their fearless leader returned as well.

"Hello, team. What're you all up to?" asked Robin, surprised to see the rest of the Titans all huddled and playing with poker cards no less.

"Greetings dear Robin!" Starfire perked, a distinct shine in her eyes. "Would you like to join us in the gambling?"

"Gambling?" Robin asked, and upon looking past the girl's shoulder, understood easily, as Cyborg and Beast Boy were shouting helloes and waving with cards in their hands.

"Why not? Sounds fun." He paused. "Wait for a second." He said before venturing into his room.

Luckily, Starfire had already been taught what that sentence meant, and waited for the Boy Wonder's return.

As Robin came back in, he held a set of chips, colors of red, white, and blue.

("_I claim this planet in the name of America." Armstrong shoved the flag of the United States, good ol' red, white, and blue, unto the surface of the moon. "Ummm sir," began a timid Johnson, "it's supposed to be 'in the name of the Earth', and this is not planet." Armstrong turned around to glare at the shaking astronaut. "Blasphemer!" and with that, he shoved the flag through his throat. )_

"Yo! Where'd you get those chips?" Cyborg asked once he saw what gifts Robin brought.

"This? I got it from one of the villains I defeated in Gotham."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I always wanted to ask you about that...... particular arrangement. What's with the collection of villain items? Some kind of Batman hobby you picked up?"

"I think we should sell them on e-bay!" Beast Boy said throwing in his two cents.

"Guys, just drop it. And lets play some cards." They all hurriedly agreed, all actually enjoying playing cards, even more so now that they have actual things to bet on.

Robin was made dealer in most of the games, since his hands were really skilled; though Cyborg always accused Robin of cheating when he lost a hand.

* * *

"Why the sudden interest in poker card games, Star? I didn't know you even knew what they were." Robin asked Starfire, as they both already folded for that round, and waited for the others to finish.

"I have discovered it on television, and it was most interesting that I could not resist to reenact a game of our own. Raven has taught me most of the rules, and we disovered more on the net of interaction." Said Starfire, smiling, as usual.

"Don't you have anything similar on Tamaran?"

"We have certain games of drinking, but we do not have anything similar to this."

_Must be because the planet doesn't have much to bet on. _Thought Robin, remember the very vast wasteland that made up Tamaran.

When the next round began, Robin watched every Titans expression critically. Oddly enough, it always came back to observing Starfire, and not because he was trying to decipher her hand.

He was mesmerized by Starfire. The poker game brought up various emotions that she displayed gracefully, though not professionally. Starfire obviously knew how the game works, as she was suppressing her thoughts to not surface unto her face. But she showed enough that Robin knew what kind of cards she had in her hands.

But that was not the focus point. The way her eyes shined, cheeks flushed in anticipation, curious eyes wandering, gentle smiles when she made eye contact with him. Normally, he would turn away, afraid of showing too much emotion, but lately he began to resist that reflex. The experience with Starfire's very unexpected return to Tamaran and marriage scared him to hell.

("_Martha?" "Yes, John?" "I think I'm pregnant." THUMP. )_

At one point when they reached the cards, their hands made contact, and it tingled. They shared a brief moment of blushes and shy smiles before they actually separated from the contact.

The game went a little more serious as time progressed. Cyborg had bettet on his mechanical arm; Beast Boy threw in his comic book collection (though no one really wanted it); Raven even wagered her crystal ball; Robin tossed in his birdarangs, and Starfire betted on her specially made pudding of Carbonian Worm eggs.

Starfire won that round.

Overall, Raven won the most, though she retired to her bedroom first, with all her winnings. The rest of the game basically went to Robin and, surprisingly enough, Starfire.

Soon enough, Beast Boy and Cyborg also went to bed, late enough as it is. They all agreed to return everyone's belongings in the morning. So Beast Boy left in his boxers and Cyborg was left handed for the night.

This left Robin and Starfire to finish their rounds.

"Sorry, Star. I win this round." Robin smirked as she pouted cutely.

"X'hal! I was certain I could achieve victory that round."

Robin checked the clock, and saw that it was very late, decided to end it for tonight.

"Hey it's getting late Star, you want to finish this some other time?"

Starfire thought for a second. "I have an idea. Let us perform the duel of 'winner takes all'!"

"Winner takes all?"

"Yes! Let us wager everything in one final game of jack that is black."

"I guess that works, you know how to play black jack?"

She nodded her affirmative.

Robin passed out their cards, two each, with one facing upwards.

He checked his underdog card, which was a king, and the shown card was a five.

Star's shown card was a nine.

_Tricky. _

Starfire knocked on the table twice. Robin smirked, finding it peculiarly cute in seeing Starfire doing that. He gave her a card.

She calculated her cards critically, eyeing them several moments before she shook her head and placed the cards down, ready for his.

Robin gave himself a card. Another five. He got ready.

They both showed their hands. Robin-20. Starfire-19.

Starfire whined a little as Robin chuckled and scooped all the stuff to his side.

"Oh, poopie."

"You watch Beast Boy play FFX too much." Robin chuckled again.

Then, he suddenly had an idea, an idea that was concocted from a conversation that he had with Raven not long ago, and one that he didn't want to remember. It was peculiarly humiliating.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yes Robin?" She asked before she got up to leave.

"Let's play one final round."

"But I have nothing to wager, that is of course, unless you want one of my outfits?" Robin briefly wondered why all the Titans only had one type of clothing, and so many of the same.

"I...I-I h-have an i-idea." He stuttered, unbelieving to what he was about to propose. Starfire's eyes told him to continue.

He stilled himself before finishing. "I um...... wager all of the chips and......various items. You win this round of black jack, you get them all. If I win....." He swallowed.

"I-I, g-get to kiss you."

Starfire's eyes widened and she blushed like a tomato that just blushed.

_("Red alert! Red alert!" Workers ran screaming. "It's overheating! She's gonna blow!" "Everyone get out now!" "What about you captain!?" "I'll be fine, it's my duty to stay and see that she can get repaired later." "C-captain!" "Go! And remember our names." __The worker saluted, teary eyes. "X'hal bless!" And he ran off. The captain watched the area starting to boil, and smiled sadly. )_

Robin immediately regretted his action.

_How stupid can you get, huh? You just asked the girl you like to bet on her kiss, most possibly her first! How idiotic is that!? And you call yourself the formal sidekick of Batman! You moron!!! I'd kick you if it weren't that it would make me look even more stupid!!! _The internal battle of Robin is always amusing.

He was about to withdraw his proposal and apologize profusely, getting on his knees to so if need be. But the response from the girl was most unexpected.

"A-all right."

Robin was shocked, he froze for a good ten seconds before he was animated again. (A pun, get it? Animated! Bwahahahahaha!!!)

He watched Starfire lower her head, not looking at him, but the blush on her face was neon. He internally wanted to jump in joy, seeing all the signals made him want to burst into a pile of Robin goo. But he steadied his hands and dealed the cards.

_One king and a queen. 20. _He once again cheered.

Starfire didn't even look at her cards, her gaze on the cards.

Robin knew what she was doing, and smiled warmly. He turned his cards to show the 20. Starfire looked up, smiling shyly but brilliantly.

He began to move closer, leaning over the table, one hand reaching toward her face. Starfire reciprocated the action, leaning in with her eyes half closed, a dreamy look. As they got closer, a few more seconds before finally achieving a goal they desired so much, Starfire flipped her cards, just for the hell of it.

Unfortunately, they actually both glanced at it. One king and an ace. 21.

Robin's eyes widened, and Starfire's lips twitched.

Sighing, Robin began to draw back before he was roughly grabbed forward.

"Do not dare." And SHE kissed him. The kiss they shared was inexperienced, as both parties had never done it before, but they compensated much with raw emotions.

Finally out of breath, they drew back, heaving slightly land sighing happily. Starfire's emerald eyes glowed faintly, her emotions subconsciously powering up her energy. Robin smiled a smile that matched hers, his masked eyes giving off an odd glow of it own.

They hadn't said anything since the round began, and they knew they didn't need to.

_The others are going to have a field trip with this. _

They gazed at each other, love struck for another moment, before Starfire knocked on the table twice.

"Hit me."

Robin drew her in for another kiss.

_The End_

__

_I would appreciate it if you give me some reviews, flames, or some kind of advice, thank you and I wish you all a good night. POPOPOPO!!!!_


End file.
